The Goose Girl
by lady-sphinx
Summary: COMPLETE!!!! The Goose Girl, starring Mina, is the first of my FairyTale Series. It will feature your favorite senshi in my favorite fairy tales. M/K A fairy-tale with lady-sphinx's unique twist!
1. chapter 1

The Goose Girl  
Starring: Mina  
Cross-over  
Part 1 of FairyTale series  
  
Lady Sphinx  
lady_sphinx@hotmail.com  
  
Howdy y'all! I've always wanted to say that. Well, here's the first story in my new series,  
the FairyTale series. It will feature your favorite senshi in my favorite fairy tales.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or The Goose Girl, just borrowed them for a bit, okay?  
DON'T SUE ME!   
  
Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named Mina. Mina was a princess, and it  
was time for her to marry. Her mother called her in to the throne room to talk to her.   
  
"Mina my dear, how old are you now?"  
  
"Mama, I am 16. Why do you ask?"  
  
"The prince of our neighboring land, a boy of 19 named Kunzite, has asked for your hand   
in marriage. I think you shall accept...do you agree?"  
  
Now, Mina knew when her mother got that determined look in her eye, she had to   
submit, or else suffer months of guilt for it. So, she quickly agreed. She'd never even met   
the man! But, what was she to do? After her agreement, her mother ignored her and   
began her travel arrangements. Mina went to her room and flopped down on her bed and  
cried. Her cat, Artemis, came to comfort her.   
  
  
"Don't be so glum, Mina. There, there...now that you've soaked my fur, do you feel   
better?"  
  
"Yes. You are a fine friend, Artemis. Will you come with me when I go to mett my   
doom?"  
  
Artemis laughed at this. "Yes, my dear. I shall never desert you. Don't you worry. Your   
mother would never send you away without being sure of your safety. She must have  
some reason to believe in this Prince Kunzite. Well, it is late, and I was supposed to meet  
Luna for our hunting session an hour ago! Get some sleep, princess. I'll see you in the  
morning."  
  
"G'night." With that, she lay down and thought of her trip. She tried to imagine Kunzite  
from the description in the letter, but found herself incapable of visualizing him. She   
hoped he would be nice. As she lay wishing, she fell asleep. 


	2. chapter 2

The Goose Girl  
Starring: Mina  
Cross-over  
Part 2 of FairyTale series  
  
Lady Sphinx  
  
Howdy y'all! I've always wanted to say that. Well, here's the first story in my new series,  
the FairyTale series. It will feature your favorite senshi in my favorite fairy tales.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or The Goose Girl, just borrowed them for a bit, okay?  
DON'T SUE ME!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next two weeks passed quickly, with Mina's mother making all the plans for Mina's  
departure (a grand affair for a kingdom), trip, and wedding (even grander than the   
previous). Mina hardly had any say in the matter at all.   
  
  
"I'm beginning to wish I'd never agreed to this mess! I don't know how much more of   
this I can stand!"  
  
  
"Now, calm down honey...remember, stress causes blotches...you don't want to meet  
your fiancé with blotches, do you?"  
  
  
Mina screamed at this and ran out into the gardens. Her faithful friend, Artemis,   
followed, "Come on Mina, she doesn't mean to be so annoying...she's just trying to get   
the best for you. You leave tomorrow. Try to be nice to her until then. Please?"  
  
  
"Okay, okay, you win. I'll go back, but only if you promise to protect me. This is too   
much for me to handle. I just wish it could be a bit less...oh, I don't know...a bit less of a   
major affair! I don't want to ride in a parade, or have thousands of ornate and gaudy   
dresses I refuse to wear being carried by thousands of servants I won't need!"  
  
  
"All right, if that's what you want, that's what you'll get." Mina's mother had heard the  
whole outburst. "Just come on inside and let's spend the day together. Shall we?" She   
offered her arm to her daughter.   
  
  
"Yes mama," Mina answered drying her eyes. "Let's go"  
  
  
**the next day**  
  
Early in the morning, after watching the sun rise together, mother and daughter said   
goodbye.   
  
  
"I promise to visit really soon, dear. And, you be nice to Prince Kunzite's family, do you  
hear me?! I don't want them thinking I raised a hooligan! Be careful on your journey.  
Write me as soon as you arrive, and have a page bring your letter to me. I'll miss you   
my baby. Oh!" she clasped her daughter to her one last time. "It's time for you to go. Be   
a good little princess. I love you!" Mina mounted her faithful horse, Falada, and departed.   
In a bag, on the horse's side, Artemis slept. Mina's mother waved to her until she was   
out of sight; Mina waving back all the while. Accompanying Mina was one of her   
mother's most trusted servants, Cassie. She was the only person accompanying Mina,  
since she'd asked for a simple journey. Mina was soon thirsty, and saw they were   
approaching a clear, happy brook.. "Will you get me some water, Cassie, I am terribly   
thirsty. You must be thirsty too. Why don't you get out our cups and we'll rest and have  
a drink."   
  
  
To which Cassie rudely answered "If you're so thirsty, you can get some water   
yourself...and you can do it without your cup."   
  
  
So, seeing no other option, Mina climbed down from Falada, and proceeded to drink  
from the brook using her hands. When she turned, Cassie was standing right behind her,   
brandishing a large knife. "Now, princess, we shall see who orders whom...shan't we?"   
  
  
  
  
  
That's all for this chapter. See you next week. Later days!  
  
  
Lady Sphinx 


	3. chapter 3

The Goose Girl  
Starring: Mina  
Cross-over  
FairyTale series  
  
Lady Sphinx  
  
Howdy y'all! I've always wanted to say that. Well, here's the first story in my new series,  
the FairyTale series. It will feature your favorite senshi in my favorite fairy tales.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or The Goose Girl, just borrowed them for a bit, okay?  
DON'T SUE ME!   
  
I LOVE FEEDBACK! Thanks to all who've written me!! It makes me happy! ;-)  
lady_sphinx@hotmail.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you want? Is it money? Here, have it all!" Mina threw the money from her   
pockets at Cassie.   
  
"No, princess, I want something better than that. I am going to be the princess, and you  
are going to be MY servant. How do you like that? Hmmmm..." she paused and looked   
at Mina thoughtfully. "Okay, then. We will switch clothes then, and I will be the one   
greeted as a princess by the prince."   
  
  
"But, why are you doing this, Cassie? Mother trusted you so..."Mina began through her  
shocked tears, but was interrupted by Cassie yelling at her.  
  
  
"NOW! You will do AS I SAY! Do you understand?" the knife was at Mina's throat.   
  
  
"Yes, I do. You win. I'll do as you say." Mina replied, meekly.  
  
  
They immediately traded clothes and horses. Now, Mina began to worry about Artemis in   
Falada's saddlebag. She knew Cassie didn't know he was there, and she knew she didn't   
know he could talk. (Nor did she know Falada could talk...but at least Falada knew what   
was going on!) 'What shall I do? How am I going to save Artemis?'  
  
  
Meanwhile, Cassie was becoming restless upon Falada. She was thirsty, and they were   
following a stream into the kingdom, so she decided to get a drink. She turned to Mina   
and said "Mina, give me your cup and let me drink." Mina complied. While Cassie's   
back was turned, she quickly and quietly pulled Artemis out of the white horse's   
saddlebag in put him in her own. That afternoon they arrived at the palace, with much   
pomp and circumstance. Mina watched as the very handsome prince came and whisked   
the psuedo princess from Falada and left her there alone. She couldn't go home, and she   
had nothing to do, so she just stood there. Soon, the courtyard had cleared, except for   
Mina, Falada, the brown horse, and Artemis. Mina quickly undid Falada's ties and  
saddle. "Run quickly home my faithful friend, and tell Mother of my trials."  
  
  
Falada replied "Yes, my pretty mistress. Could thy mother see thy state, sadly would she   
bewail thy fate!" and galloped away.   
  
  
That's all for this week. Later days!   
  
Lady Sphinx   
lady_sphinx@hotmail.com 


	4. chapter 4

The Goose Girl  
Starring: Mina  
Cross-over  
FairyTale series  
  
Lady Sphinx  
  
Welcome to the FairyTale series! It will feature your favorite senshi in my favorite fairy tales!   
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or The Goose Girl, just borrowed them for a bit, okay?  
DON'T SUE ME!   
  
I LOVE FEEDBACK! Thanks to all who've written me!! It makes me happy! ;-)  
lady_sphinx@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~{~~~ @ *****************************************@~~~}~~~~~  
  
"Mina! Mina! Come quick! They're going to kill Falada! You have to do something!"  
  
  
"What Artemis? Kill Falada?" At this the princess paled. "Why? What's happened?"  
  
  
"She was caught trying to leave the palace grounds...and Cassie has told the prince 'she   
was a bothersome horse on the road anyway...why don't you just kill her. I'd be better  
off without her,' so he's going to do it! What are we going to do?"  
  
  
Mina and Artemis had just turned the corner. She was determined to stop the butcher.   
Just then, a loud horse neighing, almost like a scream, was heard. Mina had turned the   
corner just in time to see; Falada was dead. Her head had been chopped off. Mina   
suddenly burst into tears.   
  
  
"What shall I do without her? She...I've had her since I was just a little girl!"  
  
  
Her sobs were so violent the prince (Mina hadn't yet met him), who happened to be   
passing by, stopped to check on her.   
  
  
"What's wrong, sweet lady? Are you injured? Here, sit down. Let me get you some   
water." The prince tried to calm Mina, but was having a hard time. "What is the matter?   
Is there anything I can help you with? Oh! How rude of me...I forgot to introduce   
myself..." at this point he rose to his feet and bowed before the weeping princess, "I am   
Kunzite, at your service." He sat beside her again. Mina had regained some control of   
herself and was crying silently. "Now, why are you crying pretty one?"  
  
  
"My horse, my only hope of getting home, you've killed her. She was..." Mina stopped.   
To tell this man about Falada was to tell that she was the real princess.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you tell anyone...AND I MEAN ANYONE...who you are...I will come to your   
room, and slit your pretty little throat. GOT IT?"  
  
  
Mina nodded. Cassie was quite vicious; she had already beaten Mina twice and   
threatened her numerous times. Mina wished she was home. She missed her mother   
terribly. What would mother do in this situation? Mina hadn't a clue.   
  
  
  
  
  
Mina suddenly shivered, and suddenly ran from the bench she and the prince sat upon.   
  
  
"Wait! Wait!" He chased her through the streets. "Come back! Don't worry! I won't hurt   
you! There now..." he caught her, "you're safe." He hugged her tightly. Mina suddenly   
felt light headed, and knew she had to get away from Kunzite, or she would tell him   
everything.   
  
  
"I really must go. I have duties to fulfill. Please...?"  
  
  
"Just tell me your name, a way to find you...please...I would like to know you better.   
Please?"   
  
  
"I'm...my name is Mina. I am the Goose Girl. I help Conrad in the fields."  
  
  
"Ah." Kunzite immediately suspected she wasn't just a goose girl. Her manners were   
perfect and she was small and delicate as a flower. He was beginning to suspect she was   
much more than she seemed. But, it wouldn't do to scare her, would it? "Alright, my little   
Goose Girl. Until we meet again..." He kissed her hand, "which I assure you, we shall."   
He winked at her and walked away.   
  
  
  
That's all for this week. Feedback is great. Thanks for reading. Later days!  
  
Lady Sphinx  
lady_sphinx@hotmail.com 


	5. chapter 5

The Goose Girl  
Starring: Mina  
Cross-over  
FairyTale series  
  
Lady Sphinx  
  
Welcome to the FairyTale series! It will feature your favorite senshi in my favorite fairy tales!   
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or The Goose Girl, just borrowed them for a bit, okay?  
DON'T SUE ME!   
  
I LOVE FEEDBACK! Thanks to all who've written me!! It makes me happy! :)  
lady_sphinx@hotmail.com  
  
Sorry :( about the lack of updates lately...after weeks of deliberation I've come to the conclusion that science fair is the devil. :) (I'm so glad it's over!!) I PROMISE to update more regularly...really, I do!  
  
  
~~~~~{~~~ @ *****************************************@~~~}~~~~~  
  
"Well...Artemis? Did you see that? That man...that amazingly handsome man...hmmm.." Mina stared straight ahead, a goofy smile on her face.  
  
Artemis turned and glanced at her. "Mina? Mina? MINA! Are you okay? Earth to Mina..." Artemis waved a paw in front of Mina's face, but she was deep in laa-laa land. She must really like him. I wonder who that strange man was.   
  
"C'mon Mina, you have to get to the fields. Conrad is waiting for you! MINA! MINA!"  
  
"Uh..what? Conrad..." Mina stopped and looked up at the clock tower. "I'm LATE! Artemis! You were supposed to get me there on time! AHHHH!"  
  
She hastily lifted Artemis into her arms and sprinted down the street to meet Conrad.   
  
  
"Where is that girl? Argh! She's been late every day this week!" Conrad said with growing impatience.  
  
"I'm here! I'm here!" Mina ran up to him, panting. "Sorry! I had some...problems...um...yeah." Mina! You're a princess and that's the best you can do?  
  
"Whatever...just come on!" He was grouchy.  
  
"Okay!"   
They started their hike up the hills to the goose fields. When they arrived, Mina sat down on one of the highest hills and proceeded to fix her hair. Conrad watched her for a while, then rose and left.  
  
"Mina, you are watching the geese, right?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Of course not! That's what Conrad is here for!" she answered flippantly.  
  
"Um...he's too busy watching you fix your hair. I think he wants to pull it."  
  
Meanwhile, Conrad sat contemplating just that. "Pretty little girl thinks she's too good to work with the likes of me, and her hair is just so tempting. I'll just give it a little pull"  
  
He ran, full speed, at Mina, his hand outstretched.   
  
Mina sang a rhyme at the air:  
"Oh Wind! Blow Conrad's hat away!  
Let him chase it over hill and lea.  
While I my golden locks array  
The only crown that's left to me!"   
  
And suddenly, a gust of wind came and blew off Conrad's hat. He chased it and chased it. By the time he'd finally caught his hat and come back to Mina, her hair was fixed and it was time to return to the village. Conrad sulked all the way home.  
  
  
That's all for now. Hope you liked it!  
  
Lady Sphinx  
lady_sphinx@hotmail.com 


	6. chapter 6

The Goose Girl  
Starring: Mina  
Cross-over  
FairyTale series  
  
Lady Sphinx  
  
Welcome to the FairyTale series! It will feature your favorite senshi in my favorite fairy tales!   
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or The Goose Girl, just borrowed them for a bit, okay?  
DON'T SUE ME!   
  
I LOVE FEEDBACK! Thanks to all who've written me!! It makes me happy! :)  
lady_sphinx@hotmail.com  
  
****~~~~~~  
  
Night was fast approaching as the goose-tending team came to the village gate. As they   
went through the gate, Mina looked up at the white horse head hanging above her. "Alas!   
My friend! " she cried forth, "that thou shouldst hang there!"  
  
  
The horse's head answered her, "Poor princess! Could thy mother see thy state, sadly   
would she bewail thy fate!"  
  
  
This frightened Conrad greatly, but he decided to ignore it.   
  
  
Later that night, when Mina returned to her room, she found a bouquet of white roses   
sitting on her bed.   
  
  
~For my beautiful goose girl. I hope you are feeling happier now. Perhaps we can meet   
for dinner sometime. I can't wait to see you again.  
  
~Kunzite  
  
  
"Oh! How ROMANTIC!!!" Mina proclaimed, giddily. She quickly placed the roses in a make-shift vase (a tin cup) and flopped down happily on her bed.  
  
  
"I wonder when he's planning on asking me to dinner...hmmm..."  
  
****  
  
  
*mina's dream*  
  
  
Mina was wearing a long, yellow dress of the softest silk. She was dancing with her   
handsome Kunzite.   
  
  
"You look simply lovely tonight my dear." He whispered in her ear.  
  
  
"Thank you, sir. You look quite nice yourself. My, but isn't it warm in here?" came her   
reply.  
  
  
"Would you like to step out on the balcony?" he asked her, with a mischievous wink.  
  
  
"That would be simply wonderful!"  
  
  
They went out onto a high white balcony, overlooking a garden. She couldn't see what   
kind of flowers were in the garden, but they smelled wonderful! Kunzite held her from   
behind, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. At some point in the conversation, he spun   
her around and soon they were moving close, as though to kiss.   
  
  
He bent closer and closer...  
  
  
"MINA!" Artemis's voice broke into her happy dream.  
  
  
"Artemis!!! You made me wake up before he kissed me!!!! How could you?" and she   
proceeded to bawl.  
  
  
"You need to get to work! You can't be late again!!!"  
  
  
"Oh! You're right. Okay," her tears immediately dried. "Let's go!" and together they set out for the village gate, to meet Conrad.  
  
  
****  
  
"About time you got here! Can't you ever get here on time?" Conrad berated her.  
  
  
"Sorry, Conrad. I..."she began to quietly cry.  
  
  
"Um...it's okay. I didn't mean it. Really. Oh! C'mon!"  
  
  
They set out for the fields, geese in tow. When they arrived, Mina sat on the highest hill,   
next to Conrad, and let down her hair. She started to braid it. Conrad watched her golden   
hair glint in the sunlight. The urge to pull it was overpowering. He reached over toward   
it, but Mina sang forth:   
  
  
"Oh Wind! Blow Conrad's hat away!  
Let him chase it over hill and lea.  
While I my golden locks array  
The only crown that's left to me!"   
  
  
And a gust of wind blew his hat from his head. He ran across the fields, chasing the   
uncooperative hat. Mina laughed heartily at poor Conrad. When he finally retrieved his hat and returned to the hill, Mina had finished putting-up her hair and it was nearly time   
to return to the village. He eyed her suspiciously, then said. "C'mon. We'll go back   
now."  
  
  
As they approached the gate, Mina looked up at the white horse head hanging above it.   
"Oh! Falada! That thou shouldst hang there!" she cried.  
  
  
The horse's head replied, "Could thy mother see thy state, sadly would she bewail thy   
fate!"  
  
  
By now, Conrad was terrified. 'What type of witch is she?' he thought to himself. 'She   
can control winds and make dead horse heads talk!'  
  
  
Conrad decided the king must be told about this little goose girl.  
  
  
****~~~~~~~****  
  
That's all for now! Hope you are enjoying this so far! Send any comments to me!  
  
Lady Sphinx  
lady_sphinx@hotmail.com 


	7. chapter 7

The Goose Girl  
Starring: Mina  
Cross-over  
FairyTale series  
  
Lady Sphinx  
  
Welcome to the FairyTale series! It will feature your favorite senshi in my favorite fairy tales!   
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or The Goose Girl, just borrowed them for a bit, okay?  
DON'T SUE ME!   
  
Sorry for the long break between chapters. I'll try to write more often from now on.   
Thanks to all who've written me!! It makes me feel happy! :)  
  
I can be reached at:  
lady_sphinx@hotmail.com  
  
****~~~~~~  
  
"Hmmm...well, that is odd. I have an idea, Conrad. Tomorrow tie your hat down with a   
string. I'll come personally and see about your little *witch*. You had better go home   
and rest now, young man. Sounds like your days have been busy." The king chuckled  
and waved the boy away.   
  
  
"NO! That isn't what I asked for at all! Go back and TRY AGAIN!" The vain little  
princess's screams were ringing through the castle. The king shook his head and sighed.  
  
  
"And she was supposed to be mild and sweet tempered. Oy!" He clapped his hand to his   
forehead in disbelief.  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Mina was skipping through the marketplace, buying food for herself and   
Artemis. She had finally received some payment for her services, and was delighted.   
  
  
"Look, Artemis! Grapes!" Mina chose a nice, pretty purple batch. "How much for these,   
ma'am?"  
  
  
"For the beautiful lady, only 3 pence."  
  
  
"Oh, goody!" Mina paid the lady and walked toward the fountain that sat in the middle of   
the square.   
  
  
Now, special attention should be paid to this fountain. You see, it was the oldest   
architectural work in the city. It was at least 2 stories tall and the water coming from it   
was said to be the purist in the land! The water was rumored to come from a holy river,  
and it was supposed to have healing properties. Unfortunately, the lovely fountain   
(covered in sculptures of angels and flowers) was destroyed about a decade ago in a war.   
But, that is another story.   
  
  
Mina sat on the edge of the fountain eating her grapes in perfect bliss. Occasionally, she   
would share one with Artemis.   
  
  
"Could you spare a grape or two for me, little goose girl?" a deep voice to her right   
asked.  
  
  
She spun around to see who had addressed her so, and found Kunzite standing there.   
"Oh! It's you! Of course you may have some grapes. Here, take some." She handed him   
what was left of her bunch.  
  
  
He sat beside her and popped a grape in his mouth. "Mmmm...you picked well." He   
turned and looked at her and smiled.  
  
  
Mina's heart was doing flip-flops. "So, what are you doing in town?"  
  
  
"Actually, I came in search of you." He grinned at her again and she blushed. "I was   
going to see about our maybe having dinner. Do you think we could?"  
  
  
"Oh Kunzite! I'd love to have dinner with you!" Mina squealed with delight.  
  
  
"Come on then. But, wouldn't it be better if I knew your name, too? Can't you tell me   
now?"  
  
  
"Hmmm..." Mina was still afraid, but she would couldn't resist Kunzite's puppy-dog-  
eyed look. "Okay. My name is Mina."  
  
  
"Mina! What a lovely name! Why would you ever want to hide that?" Kunzite said in  
reply. He didn't wait for an answer, however. He simply grabbed her hand and led her   
toward a nice café nearby.   
  
  
Mina turned and waved to Artemis, saying, "You can find your way home, like a good   
kitty, right? Bye-bye Artemis!"  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
The next morning Artemis woke to find Mina asleep on top of her covers, still in her   
clothes. This was convenient, as she was already 20 minutes late.   
  
  
"MINA! Get up! You're late again!" He yelled in her ear.  
  
  
"Oh, Artemis. You awoke me from such a beautiful dream." She sat for a moment trying   
to remember her wonderful dreams. Then, all of a sudden, the meaning of the cat's words   
hit her. "Oh no!" She arose, grabbed a cloak, and ran out the door as fast as she could to   
meet Conrad.  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
That's it for this time. Later days!  
  
  
Lady Sphinx 


	8. chapter 8

The Goose Girl  
Starring: Mina  
Cross-over  
FairyTale series  
  
Lady Sphinx  
  
Welcome to the FairyTale series! It will feature your favorite senshi in my favorite fairy tales!   
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or The Goose Girl, just borrowed them for a bit, okay?  
DON'T SUE ME!   
  
Sorry for the long break between chapters. Internships are hell. Camps are time   
consuming. New York City is exhausting. Campus tours can be tiring, too.   
  
Thanks to all who've written me!! It makes me feel happy! :)   
  
I can be reached at:  
lady_sphinx@hotmail.com  
  
****~~~~~~  
  
The king sat in a patch of bushes on the goose-hill, waiting for Conrad   
and his little "witch"   
to show up. He was certain there was nothing to worry about, but he had   
promised Conrad  
he would be sure. He waited for about half an hour and   
then heard them approaching.  
  
"I SAID I was sorry for being late. I overslept. I will come on time from now on."   
a feminine   
voice shrieked.  
  
"And I said if you were late again it would not be tolerated." Conrad's gruff voice replied.  
  
"I am not used to working. Please...have pity..." She wimpered.   
They were now in sight, and  
she was a pitiful sight indeed-- with her bottom lip stuck out and tears in her eyes,   
down on her knees at Conrad's   
feet-- how could anyone resist that? The king was awed by her powers of persuasion.  
  
"Okay." Conrad answered. "Just sit up on that hill and stay out of my way."  
  
She walked up on the very hill the king was hiding on, and sat just a few  
feet away from him. She had no idea he was there. She sat playing idly with some   
clover for a while. Eventually she began untying her hair. As she did,   
Conrad came foreward to   
pull it. As she had before, she called out:  
  
"Oh Wind! Blow Conrad's hat away!  
Let him chase it over hill and lea.  
While I my golden locks array  
The only crown that's left to me!"   
  
His hat blew away instantly. It flew over hill and dale, and though he came   
close to catching it a few times, it refused to be captured again until she had   
finished fixing her   
hair.  
  
The king saw there was some truth to the boy's tale. He decided  
to wait by the city gate and  
see if this wench really talked to a dead horse's head, and if it replied.  
  
***********Meanwhile, back at the castle***************  
  
Prince Kunzite was very unimpressed with this Princess from the   
neighboring land. She was  
snooty, rude, obnoxious, bothersome, demanding and just   
plain annoying. (And she wasn't   
even very pretty!)  
  
"Kunzy...KUNZY!!!!" he winced at the sound of her voice. He hoped he   
could hide from her  
a bit longer. "I'm tired of playing hide-and-seek PRINCE"   
here he winced again "come on out so   
we can do something else!!!"  
  
He had no intention of doing any such thing.  
  
************At the town gate...8:00************  
  
The king saw the two young goose-herds coming back to town.  
As they approached he heard the   
girl cry out as she reached up to the horse,   
  
"Oh Falada! That thou shouldst hang there!"  
  
To which the horse's head replied,  
  
"Could thy mother see thy state,  
Sadly would she bewail thy fate!"  
  
The king had all the evidence he needed.   
  
**********************************************************  
  
That's the end of this chapter. Just one or two more....  
  
Lady Sphinx 


	9. chapter 9

The Goose Girl  
Starring: Mina  
Cross-over  
FairyTale series  
  
Lady Sphinx  
  
Welcome to the FairyTale series! It will feature your favorite senshi in my favorite fairy tales!   
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or The Goose Girl, just borrowed them for a bit, okay?  
DON'T SUE ME!   
  
Thanks to all who've written me!! It makes me feel happy! :)   
  
I can be reached at:  
lady_sphinx@hotmail.com  
  
****~~~~~~  
  
Mina was tired when they finally returned to town, so she decided to head for home. She   
was in for an unpleasant surprise.  
  
"Hi, Artemis, I'm home!" she called as she opened the door.   
  
"Miss, are you Mina, employed as the Goose Girl?" A hand from behind grabbed her arm and turned   
her around. She was looking at an imperial policeman.   
  
"Yes....that's me..."  
  
"You are placed under arrest in the name of the king!" He turned her roughly around and led   
her to the palace.  
  
"ARTEMIS!!! HELP!!!!" she cried as she was led away.  
  
A sleepy white cat's head poked out of a window. "Mina? Mina are you okay?" Then he noticed  
she was being led away. "I had better go clear things up."  
  
"Sir! SIR!" The guard turned at the sound of Artemis's voice. "May I ask where this girl is being  
taken and why?"  
  
"Ah-ha! This talking cat," here the man plinked Artemis up by the scruff of his neck, "your familiar,   
proves you are a witch!! You'll burn for sure!"  
  
"Burn...? ME?! No, you can't do this....NOOOO!"  
  
They were both taken to the palace to be brought before the king.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"...and that's what happened."  
  
"Okay, so she may be eccentric...talking to horse's heads is rather strange. And the wind   
HAPPENED to blow when she asked it to...but that's no reason to accuse her of witchcraft!"  
Kunzite couldn't believe what his father had told him about his little goose girl.  
  
"Son, I know it is strange. If she can give a good explaination I will not punish her, but Conrad  
was concerned. I cannot just ignore my subjects!"  
  
"Ahem...sire, the girl is here for questioning."  
  
"Show her in."  
  
"No, wait." Kunzite moved to stop the guard.  
  
"Son! I will question her fairly. Now, will you be quiet or are you going to have to leave?"  
the king turned to the guard, saying, "Show her in."  
  
She walked in timidly, with a white cat in her arms. She walked up in front of the throne and  
curtsied gracefully. "Sire, why am I brought here?"  
  
"You have been accused of being a witch. How do you plead?"  
  
"I plead not guilty. I am no such thing."  
  
"Do not believe her, sire. Her cat there, it talks." The guard piped in.  
  
"Silence!" the king hated being interrupted. "Your cat really talks?"  
  
"Of course I do, but it was not Mina's doing...I have always talked."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Goodness!"  
  
"What in the...?"  
  
Everyone was shocked. One of the guards stepped foreward and took Artemis from her arms.  
  
"No, don't take him!" Mina was trying to get him back. "Where are you taking him?"  
  
"He will be placed in a nice comfortable kitty closet until your trial."  
  
"Artemis....*snif*...."   
  
Kunzite stepped foreward and grabbed Mina by the shoulders. "You must explain your possession of this cat   
at once. Only the royalty from the neighboring land has ever kept talking animals. Your possession  
means you either stole this cat, or you are a witch as they say. I know you have done neither.  
Why does he stay with you?"  
  
"I cannot answer that." she curtsied. "I am sorry, but I cannot answer your questions."  
  
"If you do not answer we will have to imprison you and later perhaps burn you! Please, explain yourself!"  
  
Mina hesitated and then began to cry. "I....I..." she couldn't talk as sobs racked her body.  
  
The king cleared his throat and said to her, trying to sound comforting, "Could you tell your   
troubles to a ghost? We have a kind old ghost in this castle who hears everyones woes. Will you tell someone  
who cannot tell another?"  
  
"Ye...es....I could...*sniff* do that."  
  
"Fine, come with me."   
  
The king led her to a room with a giant furnace in the corner. He pointed to the furnace and   
said, "He stays in the furnace, where he is very warm. (Ghosts stay cold, you know.) He will   
hear your woes and tell me if I should spare you...but he will not tell your secrets."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
The little goose girl sat in front of the furnace and cried a bit longer. Meanwhile, the king   
sat in front of a vent from the furnace so as to eavesdrop on the girl's converstion with the   
"ghost".   
  
She told her whole story, from the wedding preparations to her arrest, describing every detail  
she could remember. The king immediately realized why the girl was able to do what she   
had done, and he now knew why the "princess" from the neighboring land was such a shrew.  
  
The fake princess was called in and told her scheme had been found out. She confessed to   
everything Mina had said and was sent to the dungeon. (Which wasn't so bad, because she eventually married the head  
guard...but that's another story.) Mina was drawn out of the furnace room  
and given a bath and fine clothes. Kunzite awaited her in the hall after she was ready.   
  
  
"You are the most beautiful princess in the land. I am sorry I did not realize it before.   
Will you still marry me, my beautiful goose girl?"  
  
"Of course!" She ran into his arms and they shared a passionate kiss.   
  
The wedding was said to be the most beautiful the world had ever seen. Mina's mother was thrilled that  
her baby was happy.   
  
Artemis stayed with Mina and Kunzite for the rest of his life.  
  
Conrad was proclaimed a knight for his part in finding the true princess, and  
served Mina and Kunzite faithfully.  
  
And they all lived happily ever after. 


End file.
